032: Fibber
Fibber, A.K.A. Experiment 032, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He was designed to use his lie-detecting ability to beep whenever a lie was told, forcing entire civilizations to only ever tell the truth. Based on Jumba's incorrect theory, this would result in a societal collapse. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place at court interrogating suspects with the Kauai police force. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. In the episode "Fibber", Pleakley's family shows up and wants him to marry, and Lilo and Stitch help by getting Pleakley's parents to think that he's going to wed Nani, but 032 starts to mess the plans up. He was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu". He was also part of Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group in "Spike". Personality Fibber appears to be mute and sometimes even blank, though he has displayed emotion on several occasions. In "Spike", when Pleakley convinced the other experiments in his E.A.R.W.A.X. group to attempt the hugging therapy on each other, Fibber can actually be seen shedding tears. Appearance Fibber is a small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a very large head with a dark orange marking on the forehead that glows bright yellow when he beeps, little antennae, a little mouth, round nose, black-blue eyes and four ears. Special Abilities Whenever Fibber hears a lie, he responds by emitting a loud buzzing sound and lights up the pattern on his forehead. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter his marking glows. Weaknesses Fibber appears to be defenseless. Gallery screenCapture 31.05.13 5-28-29.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-29-12.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-30-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-31-45.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-25.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-56.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-25-53.jpg|Fibber buzzing at a lie screenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-33.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-59.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-27-58.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-29-53.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-31-10.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-32-36.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-00.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-41-56.jpg|Fibber with Stitch in bed screenCapture 04.03.13 15-50-35.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-52-59.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-43-38.jpg|Fibber eating cookies screenCapture 31.05.13 6-44-22.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-45-00.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-46-08.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-48-02.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-43-23.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_6-51-52.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-48-23.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-17.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-50.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-02-47.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 17-05-06.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 17-03-57.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-14.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-51.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-59-27.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-12-45.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-09.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-43.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-15-06.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-16-37.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-17-53.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-21-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-23-39.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-25-35.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-13.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-01.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-35.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-25-19.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-51.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_7-26-34.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-29-48.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_7-28-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-36-38.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-37-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-42-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-17-42.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 16-51-08.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-19-48.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 16-52-44.jpg|Caught by Gantu screenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-16-12.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-18-55.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-19-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-44-49.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-19-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-06.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-59-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 10-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-17.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-34.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-51.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-16.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-04-43.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-08.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-43-02.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg 33494404040.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-22.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h59m40s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m38s142.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h42m38s160.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h27m07s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h19m10s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h10m58s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-23h00m42s156.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-18-04.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-10-37.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 18-21-00.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Fibber.png panes11.jpg Trivia *In "Snafu", Fibber did not buzz when Reuben said he's not ticklish. It is possible that the containers are soundproof or Fibber just wasn't paying attention. Or maybe Reuben really thought he wasn't ticklish. *It is also revealed in his episode that Fibber likes cookies. *Fibber's pod color is green. *Fibber is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 032 Primary function: Lie detector". *In "Spike", Fibber was seen in the E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. Though it is possible that he temporarily escaped somehow, which would qualify him as a truant experiment. **It is also possible that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Nosy is also present. *Fibber's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males